carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Small Town Crooks (TV series)
Small Town Crooks is a Brunanter television crime drama series that revolves around the Charles Town Mob, set in and around Charles Town, Sint-Anders Parish, during the 1950s and 1960s, the most active years of the gang. The show was adapted by screenwriter Philip Spring from the non-fiction book of the same name by Eugene Padric, and produced in and around Charles Town between 2006 and 2008. Small Town Crooks premiered on BBN, the Brunanter Broadcasting Network, on September 19, 2007, and ended its original run of two seasons and twenty-four episodes on December 5, 2008. The series has received widespread critical acclaim, particularly for its visual style and historical accuracy, as well as for Steve Syracuse's performance. There were plans for a third season, however these were rejected by the creator and the actors, fearing that the plots would become too cheesy and not very original. No third season for Small Town Crooks, TV Weekly, January 9th, 2009 . There are however again plans for it. The new season, if it gets approved, will be about the Charles Town Mob in the 70's. Due to Philip Spring's disapproval, low chances are there that it will be made. Main cast and characters *Steve Syracuse as Barney McCaoinlin, the oldest of the McCaoinlin brothers and founder of the Charles Town Mob *Michael Brody as Ned McCaoinlin, the youngest of the McCaoinlin brothers *Michael Cian as Yorick McCaoinlin *Shea Hants and Stephen Greeley as Garland and Bassett Smalls, who led the gang together with the McCaoinlin brothers * Michael Aidan Liams as Robert "Bobby" O'Lean, leader of the Summer Hill Gang, first a friend of Barney McCaoinlin and the Charles Town Mob, but eventually their enemy Episodes Season 1 plays Barney McCaoinlin, a performance for which he has been praised.]] The first season of Small Town Crooks premiered on September 19, 2007 and concluded on December 5, 2007. #'Small Town Crooks' (Sept. 19, 2007) #'Bottom Up' (Sept. 26, 2007) #'Patrickson Avenue' (Oct. 3, 2007) #'Ériu' (Oct. 10, 2007) #'A Night at the Ritz' (Oct. 17, 2007) #'Family Only' (Oct. 24, 2007) #'Baile' (Oct. 31, 2007) #'Hold Me in Hell' (Nov. 7, 2007) #'Bean Álainn' (Nov. 14, 2007) #'The Emerald Dream' (Nov. 21, 2007) #'Charles Town Green' (Nov. 28, 2007) #'Back to Normal' (Dec. 5, 2007) Season 2 The second season of Small Town Crooks premiered on September 19, 2008 and concluded on December 5, 2008. #'21' (Sept. 19, 2008) #'Ourselves Alone' (Sept. 26, 2008) #'A Dangerous Gentleman' (Oct. 3, 2008) #'The Winter Wren' (Oct. 10, 2008) #'Guff and Trumpery' (Oct. 17, 2008) #'The Dawn of Reason' (Oct. 24, 2008) #'Masks and Faces' (Oct. 31, 2008) #'Lifeguard' (Nov. 7, 2008) #'Scruff of the Century' (Nov. 14, 2008) #'Mac' (Nov. 21, 2008) #'Under God's Power She Thrives' (Nov. 28, 2008) #'Dearly Departed' (Dec. 5, 2008) Home media releases * Small Town Crooks: The Complete Series (DVD and Blu-ray) **Contains all 24 episodes on 4 discs. **Deleted scenes. **Interviews with creator Philip Spring and the main cast. **A video highlighting the differences between the book and the show. **Optional commentary for the Top 3 favorite episodes of creator Philip Spring. References Category:TV show Category:Crime Category:BBN Category:Charles Town